


Long Days, Longer Nights

by kattykookie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattykookie/pseuds/kattykookie
Summary: Your life at university was perfect, that was until fate seemed to have it out for you. Liking someone sucks, especially when that someone is way out of your league.What happens when another guy starts to see you as more than just a friend?An AU where the reader is a student that gets involved with a group of boys that have transferred to her university to turn her life upside down.BTS AUKim Namjoon x Reader x Min YoongiRated M for language, sexual content, and mentions of self harm.





	1. Pretty Boys and Pretty Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story on AO3 and I hope you all enjoy it, especially if you enjoy BTS and all of the amazing boys apart of the group. I plan on writing a lot more in the future regarding the boys of BTS.
> 
> I would appreciate it if you guys could give me some feedback to help improve my writing and story of the work!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

A few years ago, you would have never believed that a guy would take interest in you of all people, but fate plays out in weird ways.  
Being a person that doesn’t particularly stand out in a crowd, most people you know don’t even seem to take a second look at you once they see you so getting a job at your university's library seemed to be a good way to make money and go unnoticed. The pay was good and when the librarian didn’t have any work for you it was the perfect time to catch up on work without the distractions of your roommate.  
You were content with your life at school and everything seemed to fall into place perfectly. Your classes were too easy for you and your university had the best cafe down the street that had become your safe haven when you needed to sit down and relax with a nice cup of coffee. Nothing was going to ruin university for you.  
You were dead wrong.  
After getting back from winter break, the campus seemed different. Way to cheerful considering everyone had just gotten back from a month break to once again be swept into a frenzy of assignments and late night study sessions.  
Before you could even get back into your dorm you could hear the whispers and giggling of girls as they spilled the latest gossip that had taken the campus by storm.  
“Oh my god! Did you see them?!”  
“Like I wonder if they are single.”  
“Do you think I might have a chance with one of them?!”  
Not one for gossip or unnecessary rumors, you made your way up the stairs to your shared dorm room. Before you could even open the door to the room your roommate literally almost tackled you to the floor.  
“Holy fuck!!” You scream as you try and catch yourself on the door frame to not drop your computer and other belongs.  
“(Y/N)! You will not believe what has happened!!!” Erin seemed to always scream your name whenever she wanted to tell you something she deemed newsworthy.  
Grabbing your arm and slinging some of your stuff over her shoulder she led you into the room and pushed you onto her bed to have another one of her long awaited gossip sessions.  
“What is it this time Erin? I’m so tired and I just want to relax before we have to start classes Monday morning.” you say as you pull your legs into a sitting position because you know you won’t get out of this unless you humor for just a few minutes.  
“I know! I know! But have you heard about the new transfer students?!”  
So that’s what has the entire campus so lively.  
You look up at Erin with disinterest, “I didn’t know and I honestly don’t care about the new transfer students.”  
She seems a little hurt by your tone and you felt a bit bad about it, but she bounces back immediately.  
“Oh (Y/N)! You sweet innocent little girl! You have not- and I mean- have not even seen how drop dead gorgeous these boys are!” Before you have a chance to get up yourself Erin is pulling you and slipping on a pair of shoes as she runs out of the door.  
“H-Hey what in the world has gotten into you and where are you taking me?!?”  
Erin literally has a vice grip on your arm and she is determined to not let you get away before she finishes what she was planning.  
“Come on (Y/N)! I haven’t seen you in like a month, and before classes start and you have to work every night, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Now get that frown off your face! I want you to see these boys!!” before you could protest any further, you were sprinting down the stairs (more like being dragged).  
As you both walked around campus people were still talking about the ‘guys so gorgeous they put all the other boys at this university to shame.’ Everyone seemed to be smitten with these boys and you could care less about them because everything that was important to you had nothing to do with them.  
You groaned wanting nothing more than to be in your bed curled up with a book and a steaming cup of coffee.  
“I can’t believe everyone is talking about them! I can’t wait for you to see them. I only caught a glimpse of them and just that was enough for me to fall in love with them.”  
Erin is all over herself.  
You scoff.  
“What could be so great about a group of boys that the whole university is talking about them?” you say as you both are walking down a path behind the university’s art building.  
“Honestly (Y/N)! Are you even human?! You know it wouldn’t be bad for you to get a boyfriend.” at that you cringe.  
“Okay first of all, I am most definitely human and second, I’m not interested in dating anyone right now because I rather spend my time focusing on work. I don’t know why you can’t understand my reasoning. I mean fuck-” and before you can even finish getting out all your pent up anger you collide into something, or more specifically someone.  
You fall to the ground and before you can even begin apologizing someone grabbed your arm and began brushing dirt from off your back and adjusting your glasses.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry I should have been looking where I was going! Are you alright? Did you hurt anything?”  
Shocked by the gesture you look up at the person you had bumped into and almost forget how to breath.  
The boy was handsome. So different from all the boys that you had seen at the university before. You could tell he had just recently dyed his hair because no one could have pink hair, and he had the deepest brown eyes you had ever seen.  
Before you had the chance to respond Erin spoke up.  
“Oh don’t worry about her! She has a habit of having a bad temper and being super clumsy.” You looked over to Erin and she was giving you a look that definitely meant something was up.  
“Ah, well I do hope you are okay,” he said looking you dead in the eyes as he was hinting at asking for your name.  
Once you finally realize he was asking for your name, your cheeks flush and you stammer out, “Ah- um it's (Y/N).”  
“Well it is nice to meet you (Y/N). My name Namjoon.” He gave you a small smile and laugh as he let go of your arm.  
You quickly looked down“I’m so sorry about running into you. I should have been looking where I was going.”  
“Hey I’m Erin! By the way, are you new here?! I heard some rumors going around that a group of guys transferred here.” Erin quickly enterjected.  
Namjoon turned his attention from you to Erin.  
“Yes that’s true. Me and my friends just transferred from overseas to study abroad for a few years.” Namjoon looked back over at you and so you wouldn’t meet his eyes you pretended to be looking at the dozens of flowers that lined the pathway around the building.  
“I feel really bad for causing you to fall, so would it be alright if I treated you both to some coffee? I saw a cafe down the street from the campus.”  
As soon has the words left Namjoon’s mouth Erin was all over the opportunity to spend some more time with the handsome transfer student.  
“Ah of course we would love to!! (Y/N) goes to that place all the time to read and study.” Namjoon seemed to brighten up at those words.  
“Really? That’s awesome (Y/N)! Cafes are the best places to read. Maybe sometime during the semester we could hangout to do work and talk a bit.” he said as he and Erin began walking in the direction of the cafe.  
You were frozen in place. Hang out? Talk? No boy had ever been interested in talking to you, let alone be seen in public with you. Was he messing with you? Trying to see how many girls like you he could make fun of to his friends.  
A thousand different scenarios were running through your head and you almost didn’t hear Erin calling your name.  
“Ah sorry. I actually need to go the library and talk to my boss about my schedule for the semester. You guys go on ahead.” After the words left your mouth you bolted in the direction of the library, not looking back as Erin shouted your name.  
It had to be a joke, and besides he was only asking you guys to coffee because he felt bad and didn’t want to seem like a bad person. Maybe he also asked because he liked Erin and wanted to get to know her better. Yeah that has to be it. Why would anyone like you? You wear leggings and sweaters everyday, your hair is always in a messy bun, and your thick rimmed glasses took up half of your face. There was no way he wanted to hang out with a girl like you.  
You didn’t even notice you had already reached the library before your lungs started to burn from the fast pace you had been running at.  
“Ah this is bullshit.” you say to yourself.  
You hoped you would never see the boy again and finish out the rest of your university life in peace and quiet. In an attempt to catch your breath you sat down on the library steps heavily with a large sigh. As soon as you got comfortable you felt a tap on your shoulder.  
Looking up you saw, for the second time that day, another breathtaking boy that took away the breath you had already lost. He was cute, but nothing compared to Namjoon- no, no, no. What are you thinking about.  
“Ah excuse me?” the boy tapped your shoulder again.  
“Um I’m sorry. Is there anything I can help you with?” Why did you have to be so awkward.  
He gave you a smile that reached his eyes, almost as if he knew it made him look good. “I was wondering where the art building was. This is my first time on campus and I am already lost.”  
You gave a small smile back and pointed him in the direction of the building. As he began walking off he turned back around towards you.  
“By the way my name is Jimin. What’s yours?” he said as he gave you another sweet smile.  
“It’s (Y/N).”  
“Well (Y/N), thanks again for the help and hopefully I’ll see you around campus.” He waved and turned on his heel in the direction of the art building.  
As soon as he was out of sight you sat back down on the steps. You knew everyone was making a big fuss about these transfer students and you wanted to seem uninterested, but now you just had to see the rest of the guys. Not because you wanted to, but because you were just curious.  
After sitting on the steps for a while you get a call from Erin. As soon as you pick it up she is screaming into the phone telling you to head back to the dorm, and fast.  
Groaning you stand up and stomp your way back to the dorm room.  
“I just want one day to lay in bed and do nothing. Is that so much to fucking ask?” you quietly yell to yourself as a few people look your way.  
Great now people are going to think you are crazy. It doesn’t matter at this point anyway because you are most definitely the laughing stalk of the entire school.  
Halfway to the dorm you come across a huge group of girls surrounding a few boys that were facing away from you. Uninterested in getting into anymore mess today, you avoided the large crowd and go around the long way the dorms.  
Walking into the dorm for the second time that day it was oddly quiet except the few shouts you heard from some of the male athletes in the large common area. Thoughts of transferring to a different university started to cross your mind as you made your way up to your room, awaiting whatever it was Erin had planned.  
Maybe she wanted to tell you about the awesome time she had with Namjoon and how they hit it off. You were dreading walking through the door because knowing Erin, it was going to be dramatic.  
Before you could put your hand around the doorknob the door swung open and once again you were dragged into the room by your arm. Everyone must have been out to get you today because you were definitely going to be covered in bruises.  
“Dammit (Y/N)! How long does it take to get from here to the library? I have been waiting for over fifteen minutes!” she basically screamed in your ear.  
“God Erin! I had to take the long way around because my usual way was blocked.” You pulled your arm from her vice grip and dramatically fell onto your bed.  
“What is it you wanted?” you say hoping to sound uninterested even though you wanted to ask her how things went with Namjoon.  
“First off thanks for running off on me and leaving me someone who clearly didn’t seem interested in me! I was so embarrassed (Y/N). He was so awkward the entire time and acted like he didn’t even want to hang out with me.”  
You cut her off.  
“Wait I thought he liked you. Isn’t that why he asked us to get coffee?”  
Erin looked at you like you were stupid, well you are kind of dense when it came to guys showing any sort of interest in you.  
“Are you serious (Y/N)?! You are so dense sometimes. I can’t believe you are so smart and can’t even tell when a guy is hitting on you.” She had to have been wrong because no guy would ever hit on you. Like really you are just, well- you.  
“Well whatever. Get ready. We are going out tonight.” Erin turned around and headed to the bathroom.  
Wait you were confused.  
“Erin what do you mean we are going out?” you ask as you sit up on the bed.  
No this can’t be happening.  
Erin pokes her head from the bathroom to look you as she was beginning to apply makeup to her already foundation covered face.  
“We are going to a party. Namjoon felt bad about you running off so he invited us to a party his friends are throwing, so get up, take a shower, and I will do your makeup.”  
The words that left her mouth puzzled you to no end. He invited you to a party. Where there would be people. What was happening to your quiet university life?  
“Oh and I gave him your number. He was pretty adamant to get it so he could text you to set up another time to have that coffee date.”  
To confirm what Erin had said it was like pure coincidence that your phone went off with the ding of a text notification. 

‘You are going to be here tonight, right?' 

-Namjoon

 

Well shit.


	2. Coffee Cups and Shot Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for the super slow updates, but I have had a lot going on and I finally decided I wanted to pick this story up again because I really want to get this story out to you guys.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that patiently waited for me to update these fan fiction, and I promise to update this every week until it is finished.
> 
> Enjoy guys!~

This was not happening. It just couldn’t be happening.

  
Looking up at Erin in shock you show her the message on your phone.

  
“See! I knew he was interested in you! Now you definitely have to go to this party with me.” Erin seemed excited as she began pulling you into the bathroom.

  
No.

  
No guy had ever been interested in you enough to ask someone for your number and then invite you to a party. It seemed surreal.

  
And you weren’t believing his bullshit for one second.

 

  
“Nope. No way. I am not going.” you say as you pull your arm away from Erin’s prying hands.

  
“What do you mean you aren’t going?! This guy is genuinely interested in you! Why are you so hard headed.” Erin was again trying to grab at you to no avail.  
You were starting to get upset.

  
“I know how guys like him are. They lead girls like me on and once they have their fill they run off and joke about it their friends. I’m not stupid Erin. I want to just lay in bed and be by myself.” Before you could hide yourself within the covers of your comforting bed Erin gently laid her hand on your shoulder.

  
“Come on (Y/N), not all guys are like that. He seemed really into you and he wouldn’t stop talking about how cool it was to have bumped into someone that who enjoyed reading as much as he did.” Erin said trying to console you.

  
It wasn’t working, at least not yet.

  
“I’m being serious Erin. It has happened to me before, and I don’t want it to happen again, so can you please just let me sulk alone.” Sitting down on the bed you look at the message again.

  
Was he being serious? He couldn’t have been. Why would a guy as good looking as him, want anything to do with a girl that looks like she has never seen the light of day. It just had to be a joke to him.

  
Erin sits down on the bed next to you.

  
“Look (Y/N), I know this is all new and you are a little scared, but you will never know until you give the guy a shot. Besides, you're nineteen and you could use one night to just let everything go.” Erin said as she gave you a soft smile.

  
“Even if I do decide to go, why should I?” you sighed out.

  
Erin seemed to beam up at your answer.

  
“Okay let's make a deal. If you go to this party with me I promise for the entire semester to not bother you at work and make a huge scene at the counter when I walk in. Deal?” Erin reaches out her hand in front of you waiting for your decision.

  
Well it didn’t seem like a bad offer. Erin had a tendency to be loud every time she visited the library, embarrassing you to no end. It was so tempting, and honestly it was only one night of misery versus an entire semester of daily embarrassment from Erin. Besides, she never said how long you had to stay that night.

  
Even though you know at some point you would regret this later you quietly say, “Alright, I guess I’ll go.”

  
Erin jumps up and grabs you hands jumping around in excitement.

  
“Oh my gosh, really?! This is going to be great (Y/N)!!! I have the perfect outfit for you, and I can do your makeup and- holy shit I can’t believe this!!” Erin runs off to the bathroom giggling about how great the the party was going to be.

  
Yep. You were beginning to regret saying yes to Erin. Hopefully the night would go on without a problem.

  
This was going to be the longest night of your life.

 

“(Y/N), I swear to god if you keep moving I am going to intentionally poke you in the eye.” Erin had been messing with your eyes for the past thirty minutes and you were getting tired of it.

 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be squirming so much if you would leave my eyes alone.” You definitely wished you would have said no to her now.

  
For the past two hours she had been working her ‘magic’ to ensure you didn’t look out of place at the first party of your college life. You honestly felt like it wasn’t that big a deal considering this would be your first and last party.

  
Before you could snap back at Erin for poking you in the eye she was pulling away from your face.

  
“There! You look amazing, and Namjoon isn’t going to know what hit him once he sees you tonight” Erin looked thoroughly satisfied with her work as she swiveled you around to face the large bathroom mirror.

  
Shocked wasn’t even the best way to express what you saw when you looked back at the reflection you saw in the mirror.

  
Your hair that was usually pulled up in a messy bun was laid down in gentle wavy curls that framed around your face.

  
The makeup that was on your face was light. It almost seemed like you were wearing nothing if the thin eyeliner and slightly red lips that contrasted with the little bit of highlight that laid atop your cheekbones didn’t give it away.

  
It was as if an entirely new person was staring back at you. This girl seemed to ooze an air of confidence, but underneath that girl it was still you.  
You breathed in a sharp inhale of breath when you turned to look back at Erin.

  
“Erin, how did you do this?” the question hung in the air as Erin let out a throaty laugh.

  
“I told you (Y/N), I know what I’m doing and makeup is what I know best!” Erin seemed to be on cloud nine as you stared at yourself in the mirror.  
“Now we just have to find you something to wear and you will look amazing!”  
Leading you out of the bathroom Erin pulled you towards her closet, to find an outfit that worked best for your look.  
After a few minute of searching Erin gave a little squeal that startled you as she pulled the dress from her closet.  
Your face dropped.  
“Erin. I’m not trying to be rude but there is no way in fucking hell, I’m wearing that.” you say as your nose scrunched up at the small garment.

Erin rolls her eyes.

“Seriously (Y/N). Just put it on. I’ve just spent the better part of two hours getting you ready, and you as going to wear this dress.”  
Before you know it Erin is ripping your sweater off as she pulls the dress over your head.  
Yeah, you are seriously going to regret this before the night is over.

 

\----------------------------

Yoongi was already regretting letting his friends talk him into going to this party.  
It was his first night on campus and he was already dragged to a party he wanted to have no part in.  
The loud music did nothing to ease his almost constant headache, and it didn’t help none of his friends were anywhere to be seen because they all dispersed into the crowd as soon as they stepped through the door.  
Most of the crowd was already drunk and off in their own little groups, leaving Yoongi to lean up against the staircase as he sipped on his lukewarm beer.  
This was definitely a terrible party and it didn’t help none of the people seemed to draw much interest from him.  
He certainly was going to be hooking up with some random girl by the end of the night, but the whole party scene was just making him bored.  
As he raised the half drunk can to his lips he couldn’t help but notice the front door of the frat house opening.  
A couple of late stragglers he thought at best, but what the little interest he did have in the party seemed to ignite once he saw the two girls that walked through the door.  
The first girl to walk in oozed confidence.  
Her long honey colored locks bounced in tightly curled tendrils reaching down to the middle of her back.  
Her pale blue eyes were covered in a few layers of makeup, but it wasn’t to the point of it looking bad on her. The dress she was wearing left nothing to the imagination, as it stopped around the upper part of her thigh and draped off her shoulders in a look that was a little too dressy for a frat party.  
As her tall frame pushed through the entrance and a shorter much more apprehensive figure walked through, and Yoongi could have swore his heart stopped.  
Her shy (e/c) eyes were downcast as she played with a strand of her (h/l) (h/c) hair, in a fashion that let Yoongi know this was her first major party.  
The dress she was wearing was a lot less revealing than her taller friends, but it kept Yoongi raking his eyes up and down her form.  
It was a simple strapless black dress that hugged her chest in all the right places and fanned out to the middle of her thigh.  
When his eyes finally reached her legs he couldn’t help the small smile that stretched across his lips when he saw she was wearing a pair of black vans that she pulled off even with the dress she was in.  
Yoongi was rooted to his spot as she and her friend passed by him without sending him so much as a single glance.  
It hurt his pride a bit because girls had been approaching him all night, but he never minded going after something he wanted.  
And he definetly wanted the girl that could pull off vans with a sexy dress.  
Before he could even push himself off the side of the staircase a girl had already weaved her way in front of him. She smelled like cheap booze and a sickly strong perfume that made his headache worse.  
Before she could even finish her sentence Yoongi pushed past her in an effort not to lose you in the crowd of people he wanted nothing to do with.  
As he followed you through the crowd he saw a few of his friends messing around and dancing with a couple of girls that seemed way too drunk to realize they looked like flopping fish as they tried to grind against them.  
While in a rush to catch back up to you he got stuck between to drunk guys having a bit of a scuffle over some girl. In an attempt to push past them he had to go around the entire crowd just to reach you.  
Yoongi felt so pathetic following you around like a lost puppy, but he at least wanted to know your name before the night was over.  
Pushing into the kitchen he looked around helplessly for you until he caught the back of your dress round the corner out into the backyard.  
His confidence seemed to boost as he got closer and closer to finally seeing face up much more close and personal setting.  
Right before he could try and grab your attention he heard someone call out for, who he assumed to be you.  
Right as you turned around towards the voice that called your name, it was like the breath was knocked out of his lungs.  
The way your hair flowed as you turned around and how your eyes seemed to light up towards the person that called your name, but what made Yoongi’s stomach do flips was your smile.  
It was probably the most endearing thing he had ever seen.  
The way your cheeks became rounder and your plush lips looked perfect pulled against your teeth. It was breathtaking, but it was a smile that wasn’t meant for him.  
As you walked past him he couldn’t help but turn back to look over his shoulder at the person that perfect smile was directed at.  
Looking back the little bit of color that was once on his face seemed to drain almost immediately.  
With a defeated smirk and sigh he pushed his almost forgotten bear can back up to his lips before whispering to himself, “Of-fucking-course.”

 

\----------------------------

You were already regretting this.  
The music was loud, the house reeked of booze and bad weed, and you just feel like everyone was staring at you.  
Well that's because they honesty were.  
Most of the people around campus knew you were the schools assistant librarian, but when you were behind the desk no one would even think about taking a second look at you.  
Now it was like people couldn’t keep their eyes off you.  
Sure you looked like a totally different person, but a little makeup and a nice dress didn’t change who you were.  
Looking towards Erin you could tell she was in her element and quick to already starting her laps around the party in hopes of finding her friends, or most likely Namjoon so you would have no chance of avoiding him the entire night.  
Everything was moving around you in a blur as you tried avoiding the eyes of the people around you.  
As you passed by the stairs you couldn’t help a shiver that seemed to rack your body.  
Brushing it off you pushed through the crowd following Erin in the hopes you wouldn’t lose her to the waves of the crowd.  
Once you pushed past the drunks that seemed to be fighting you both had made your way to the kitchen.  
Erin was moving around surprisingly fast in the heels she was wearing and before she even had the chance to say some snarky remark to you a voice boomed above the loud music and talking party goers.  
“(Y/N)!”  
As you turned around to said voice you couldn’t help but smile.  
Namjoon was standing just a few feet in front of you hand raised in a wave and dimpled smile on display.  
As you walked towards him you couldn't help your shoulder brushing past someone and even with the little bit of contact the shivers you felt from earlier began clawing up your back.  
“I’m sorry” you said as you spared a single glance towards the person you had accidently bumped into.  
He seemed to not care as he just grunted and began walking off in the direction of the backyard.  
Brushing off the man as being too drunk to even realize, you continued walking towards Namjoon.  
“I honestly thought you weren’t going to to show up.”  
You feigned a shocked looked and he gave a hearty laugh as you continued looking at him with that face.  
“Oh really? Well, I was starting to get worried you weren’t going to show up either.” you say in mock hurt.  
“I would never give up a chance to spend time with a girl as gorgeous as you.” at those words you heart skips a beat.  
Of course it was totally cheesy, but you couldn't stop your stupid heart and cheeks that seemed to turn a dark pink as you looked down at your hands in an attempt to not get caught up in his dimpled smile and dark eyes.  
Before he could even speak again Erin made herself known to the both of you.  
“Well if it isn’t Namjoon! For a second I almost thought we had missed you.” The shit eating grin that was stretched across her face was directed right at you in an ‘I told you he liked you!’ sort of way and that seemed to make the blush on your face deepen.  
“Hey Erin. Nice to see you again.” Namjoon gave her a small smile and after the brief exchange of words he looked back towards you.  
“So do you guys want anything to drink?” He raised his eyebrows as he began reaching into the cooler full of melting ice and a range of beer you had never even heard of before.  
As he handed Erin a beer he looked towards you with an arm extended holding out to you the one thing that scared you the most about this evening.  
“Ah none for me. I think I might just grab some punch, but thanks anyway Namjoon.” You felt bad not taking the beer, but you honestly didn’t feel like getting buzzed and saying something that would embarrass you more than you already were.  
“That’s totally fine I’ll go and grab it for you.” Before he could walk off you grabbed a hold of his shoulder and as soon as he turned to look down at the hand that was holding on to him you quickly let go.  
“Ah! You don’t have to! I mean it's not a problem, but I can- oh my god! I’m so nervous.” Namjoon chuckles as you fumble for your words and he finds it completely adorable.  
He looks towards Erin as she is close to downing her beer.  
“Would you mind if I took (Y/N) off your hands for a while?” You look at him in shock and then looked over towards Erin with large doe eyes.  
He can’t be serious and you were already scared to leave Erin because you know the sort of trouble she gets into at these sort of parties.  
She seems to pay no attention to you as she looks towards Namjoon and gives him a thumbs up as she opens up her second beer.  
Looking back at you Namjoon motions for you follow him as the two of you make your way over to the punch.  
Your nerves were beginning to eat at you.  
Being around Namjoon made you nervous and just thinking that you were standing so close to someone you believed to be so kind and attractive had your stomach doing flips.  
As he handed you a cup filled with the sickeningly sweet liquid he walked you out towards the backyard to find somewhere a little quieter for the two of talk without having to shout back at each other.  
Once outside he leads you over towards a couple of chairs that are sitting over to the side of porch.  
He sits down in the chair across from you and looks towards you as you take a drink of the punch.  
Your face contorts a bit, but the punch isn’t that bad and you push through it as you gulp it down to help calm your nerves.  
Namjoon seemed to sense your discomfort and looked at you with a gente smile. He reached for your hand and at that pressure of feeling his hand brush against yours you look up to meet his eyes.  
“Look (Y/N). I know I’m super awkward and I am really nervous right now, but I really want to get to know you. I just don’t know how to go about talking to you because you just make me really nervous.” Namjoon spoke so fast you almost couldn’t understand what he said.  
The blush that had seemed to die down sprang back up on your face at his words.  
Letting out a relieved sigh you giggle and look back up at Namjoon.  
“To be honest Namjoon, I feel the exact same way.”  
At you words you finally had Namjoon blushing as well and now he was the one looking away from you.  
The ice had finally broke between you two and talking with him became so much easier. The questions you asked each other ranged from what your major was, favorite foods, music preferences, just about anything the two of you could think to ask the other.  
By this point you had finally finished the punch and you started to feel a little light headed. You pushed it to the back of your mind, but slowly the words Namjoon was saying started to slur together and your vision was becoming blurry.  
You didn’t realize it, but you were totally drunk.  
As Namjoon was telling you about a music project he was working on you grabbed a hold of his face with both your hands pressed to his soft, dimpled cheeks.  
He gave you a look of confusion as you began squishing his cheeks together.  
“Um, (Y/N). What are you doing?” He tried his best to speak as his lips were pushed out due to you squishing the together.  
You couldn’t help yourself aymore. He was just too cute and in your drunken stupor you just let it all out.  
“Why’re you soooo fucking cyute?” Without even realizing what you said you continued to giggle and hold his face in your warm hands.  
Namjoon couldn’t help the blush that filled his checks, but he knew something had to be up with you.  
“(Y/N). I’m glad you think that, but are you alright?” Concern laced his features has he pulled your hands away from his face and looks into your glazed over eyes that screamed pure lust.  
Namjoon froze.  
He wanted to kiss you so bad in that moment, but with the way you were acting you were most definitely drunk and he wanted kiss you when you were level headed if he ever got the chance.  
You let go of his face and abruptly stood up from your chair on wobbly legs and if Namjoon hadn’t jumped up in time to help keep you standing up right you would have fallen to the ground.  
You were a giggling mess as you wrapped your arms around Namjoon’s waist and pulled him into you.  
At this point Namjoon knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself so he urged himself to pull you from him.  
“(Y/N), I think we should get you home.” he said as he tried to help walk you towards the back door.  
You had other ideas though as you pushed against him and out of his grasp.  
“NO! I finally got teh courag to get out and com e see uoooo.” The pout that came to your face was the cutest thing Namjoon had ever seen, but right now he need to find Erin and get you back to your dorm room.  
Before he could try and get you to settle down you did the unimaginable and Namjoon almost lost it.  
“Ahhhh Joonieeeeee~ It’s soooo hoottttteeeee ~” and as soon as those words left your mouth you were trying to pull the dress you were wearing over your head.  
Before anyone else could see your underwear Namjoon rushed to cover you up and pull your dress back over your head.  
“Holy shit (Y/N)! You do not need to be doing that here when you look like that.” Once he had the dress back in place he could finally see your face.  
You looked like you didn’t have a care in the world and you were a giggling mess.  
As Namjoon was trying to tend to you he almost missed the crunch of grass under someone else’s feet.  
“What have you gotten yourself into this time Joonie~?” As Namjoon turned around he was glad to see someone he knew that could help him through the mess you had gotten yourself in.  
“Hey, Yoongi. I could really use some help.” At that Yoongi chuckled and looked past him to see the poor girl who was drunk out of her mind.  
Once he saw who it was he literally froze.  
It was you.  
You looked straight at him and your face turned beet red and you scowled at him.  
“Hey! Youa’re that guy frum ealry! I bumpped in to yuo and yuo were being an ass abut it!”  
Once those words left your mouth Yoongi was completely sure he likes you. The way you walked up to him and pointed your finger in his face was more than adorable. Before you could go off on him again you feel into his thin frame and completely lost your balance.  
Before you could full hit the ground he grabbed on to your arms and hoisted you up so you were fit snugly in his arms. Once you had settled into his arms your hand grabbed a fist full of his shirt and clung to him like your life depended on it.  
Namjoon had watched the entire scene and tried to stay calm and focus on getting you somewhere safe, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous as Yoongi carried you through the kitchen doors and he followed.  
Yoongi looked back towards Namjoon waiting for him to push through the the kitchen to follow him.  
“So where is her friend?” Yoongi searches the crowd in the hopes of finding Erin in the swaying bodies that were packed in the house.  
“How did you know about her friend?” Namjoon asks as he looks for Erin as well.  
Yoongi looks back at Namjoon and presses his tongue against his cheek in annoyance.  
“I saw her walk in with a really tall girl and now I can’t find her.”  
Namjoon looks around one more time and as he finishes searching through the crowd he look back over to you and Yoongi.  
“Maybe we should just take her back to our place.” Namjoon does a double take at Yoongi as the words leave his mouth.  
Is Yoongi serious. There are five other boys that not only would be questioning the reason a girl is over the whole time, but also there are five other boys who would give anything to be with someone like (Y/N).  
“Are you serious Yoongi? You want to bring her to our place where there are five other guys.” Yoongi smirked at Namjoon’s comment.  
“What? Are you scared someone is going to get to her before you can?” Namjoon turns beat red.  
Yoongi begins to start walking you out the front door, Namjoon trailing behind the two of you.  
“Look if you are so worried she can sleep in my studio. The door will be locked and absolutely no one will be able to get in, you know except me.” Yoongi shoots Namjoon a smirk and he continues walking back towards the campus apartment complex.  
For a minute Namjoon agrees with Yoongi and begins walking beside him, until he catches onto what Yoongi just said.  
“Hey! Dude that’s not cool!” Yoongi laughs a deep laugh and looks over at Namjoon.  
“I’m just fucking with you. She will be fine in the studio and its the best couch to sleep on, promise.” Yoongi looks over towards Namjoon and sees him looking down at your sleeping form.  
Yoongi takes a quick glance down at you, and he can see why Namjoon is staring.  
Sleeping you looks ethereal. The way your lashes are laid out on the top of your cheek bones. The gentle sweep of your nose and how your lips looked like they were stuck in a smile that showed off the the hidden dimples that only showed when you were smiling.  
What made it all feel real was the warm of your hand has it was still wrapped tightly around Yoongi’s shirt, as if letting go would make you fall.  
He had only just meet you and you were already having an affect on him he wasn’t willing to admit to himself.  
Before long both boys were at the front door of there building and Namjoon held the door open as Yoongi walked in with you resingt in his arms.  
Once in the elevator Namjoon finally spoke up after what seemed like forever.  
“Thanks for this.”Namjoon seemed tired in the way he spoke and Yoongi could already feel himself getting a bit drowsy from not only the long day, but the events that lead them to where they three of you are now.  
Yoongi looks over at Namjoon then back at you with a tired smile on his face.  
“It’s no problem. That party sucked anyway and I didn’t see one girl I wanted to bring back here tonight, so it’s good.” Yoongi wasn’t lying to Namjoon.  
He really wanted to see you beneath him and begging, but he didn’t want it to just be a one time thing.  
Considering the way Namjoon looked at you, Yoongi knew you were off the table.  
With a loud sigh Yoongi walks out of the elevator towards their shared apartment. As Namjoon fumbles with the keys Yoongi can’t help but think about you and what had happened for you get drunk they way you did tonight.  
Where you always like this? Drinking? Partying? He hardly knew anything about you and he wanted to learn so much about what made you, you.  
Before Yoongi can really think about it the door is open and Yoongi follows Namjoon inside.  
“Are you sure it's okay for her to sleep in your studio? I know how you feel about random people going in there.” Namjoon still seemed a little iffy about the whole ordeal, but Yoongi just brushes him off.  
“Don’t worry about it. She is out cold and I don’t think she is going to doing anything stupid.” Yoongi turns on his heel and walks down the hall towards the studio. He struggles, but manages to get the door unlocked and opened with you still secure in his arms.  
He tries laying you down on the couch, but the death grip you have on his shirt is relentless.  
He does end up getting you on the couch, but your hand is still wrapped in his shirt. He grabs at your fingers to lightly pry them off, but your hand instead wraps around his pinky finger.  
His breath is once again caught in his throat because of you. Yoongi wanted to do nothing more than kiss your swollen lips, but he just couldn’t.  
When he felt like he could pull his finger from your grip he did and laid your hand on your stomach so it wasn’t hanging off the couch. He grabbed a few blankets from his stash in the corner and laid them over you. Once the blankets were over you, you pushed your face deep in its softness and Yoongi could hear your long inhale and that just did it for him.  
Before he could let his mind wander he bolted straight for the door with one last look back at you.  
You had turned over and you were completely buried within the blankets. Yoongi closed the studio door behind him and let out a long sigh.  
Who would have thought Min Yoongi of all people was already pussy whipped, and he had never even slept with you yet.  
Yoongi needed a distraction, and fast. He walked over to the shared kitchen and began brewing a pot of coffee he knew he was going to be needing if he wanted to get through the rest of the night without thinking of you.  
Seeing you walk out of his studio tomorrow was going to suck just as much as having to leave you there by yourself.  
As soon as the coffee maker dinged he yanked the pot into his hands and poured it into a old mug he had had for years.  
He pulled the cup up to his lips and as the hot coffee burned his lips he couldn’t help but wonder if kissing you would taste a lot sweeter than the bitter coffee he was downing in at three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for waiting for this chapter guys!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> The story is going to start really picking up in the next chapter. I wanted to set up the relationships between the reader with Yoongi and Namjoon. 
> 
> See you guys next time!~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work until the end!
> 
> I plan to update this series weekly for you guys that are interested and if anyone wants details about the next chapter I will be happy to give little summaries!!
> 
> Thanks again and I hope everyone has a wonderful day!


End file.
